Discovery
by Bullet Nick
Summary: After an attack by Eggman, Sonic will try to defeat the evil doctor and foil his plans. But he has to make a journey to save everyone, and makes an important discovery along the way. Inspired by Daft Punk's album. An experimental story.
1. One More Time

**Discovery**

**Introduction**

The inspiration to write this story came from Daft Punk. Both from their album "Discovery", and the movie based on that album, "Interstella 5555: 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem". After hearing the album several times and seeing the movie, I figured I could write my own version of it. Make a story about Sonic the Hedgehog. Each song from the album will be one chapter, just like the movie. The lyrics displayed in this story match exactly the ones found on the CD case. This means that repetitions will be excluded. Also, the lyrics might be spoken by the characters, they might be thought by the characters, or they might just be floating around, if only to give the feeling of what's happening. Each chapter is based on the song, and it is not meant to be like the movie, in which every moment corresponds to the song. There'll be moments where the concept of the song is obviously present, but I also need to fill the holes between them. Also, it might happen that the chapters don't match the rhythm and pace of the songs. Well, there's nothing I can do about that, I'm afraid. I'd also suggest checking out the songs if you want have the complete experience. By the way, if you have any ideas on how to improve this story, let me know. I care a lot about this project; I want it to be as good as possible for my readers.

**Disclaimer: People, I am going to say this only once. Sonic the Hedgehog and all the other characters belong to Sega. The songs belong only to Daft Punk. I own nothing, neither the characters nor the songs.**

I would like to dedicate this story to **silverdawn2010**. She is an amazing writer; she has written many stories, and they're excellent. She has also reviewed by stories, and I'd like to thank her again for that. She is a great writer, a good reviewer, but above all a very good friend. She has helped out through some tough times; she gave me lots of encouragement. So thanks again, silverdawn2010. This story goes to you.

* * *

_I've seen a lot of things in my life. I've had many adventures. I've been everywhere, I've run around the world, fought Eggman a thousand times, and been on many adventures. I've been a hero; I've protected everyone, and all along having the time of my life. I thought that I had everything, that I knew everything I could._

_But I never thought I'd end up discovering you…_

* * *

Writing this chapter was really hard, especially the middle part. But after hours of hard work and thinking, plus a rewrite of the middle part, I think I have a pretty good chapter. If you think something still needs a little twitching, let me know. But I think this chapter is pretty good, so enjoy it. Oh, and the design for Amy's dress was entirely silverdawn2010's idea. So if Amy looks very pretty in this chapter, it's because of her.

**One More Time**

The music. The funky lights. Everyone dancing to the rhythm of the beats. The raw energy of the music made the blood pump; the heart beat, and made everyone dance, the sheer energy of the music entering their bodies and then coming out in the form of moving limbs and dancing bodies. Nobody could resist, especially Sonic.

The hedgehog was dancing wildly, letting his fast limbs move in a million different ways. The music was so catchy, the lights so vivid, and he could feel the energy in the air. He was having the best time of his life. He just wanted to dance all night long, and forget about the world. And all his friends watched as they danced to the music as well.

All his friends were there, enjoying themselves. Tails was impressed by his moves, how agile he was. Knuckles was dancing a lot more lightly, but even he had to admit Sonic was gifted at dancing. Rouge was dancing as well, and if you looked closely, one would think he was trying to show Knuckles what her own body could do, but the echidna was clueless. Cream was enjoying the party, and although she didn't know that much about dancing, she had a smile on her face, watching all her friends enjoying the music.

But if anyone was enjoying herself more than Sonic, it was Amy. It was her birthday, after all. The girl had the idea of celebrating her thirteenth birthday more quietly at her house, but then she figured that if they all went dancing, then they would have a lot more fun. She spent weeks finding the perfect place for them to have for a couple of hours, finding and arranging the collection of music. She wanted to include something for everyone, and so far every song had been a good choice. And she spent days figuring out what to wear. The girl wanted to impress Sonic, after all. She had spent hours finding the perfect songs for him to dance, but she also wanted her own figure to catch his attention. She wanted him to have a great night and have him remember it as her birthday.

In the end, she settled for a clad in a brilliant emerald hued dress, it's shiny and soft fabric accentuating her light girlish figure and making her eyes stand out. Her collar was decorated with a soft-looking lace that curved up the sleeves, bordering her pink neck. The sleeves had little puffs, but were mostly covered by Amy's smooth pink quills resting delicately on top of them. The forest green skirt had four layers of ruffles that cascaded over her stomach and thighs, ending just above her knees. And every time she did a spin the skirt portion twirled around her, attracting attention. A hint of mascara darkened her curly eyelashes; the subtle eyeliner framed two brilliant green eyes, and a hint of unnatural blush on her already rosy cheeks, complementing her pink fur and peach muzzle.

Right now however, she was resting beside the snack table, weary from dancing to the last song. She was talking with Cream; all the rest were still on the dance floor.

"Amy, this party is great. Everyone is having so much fun," the rabbit said. Even though she didn't know how to dance, she felt the music in the air, almost telling her to start moving to the beats.

"Thanks, Cream," the pink hedgehog said, trying to catch her breath. She figured that if she wanted to last until the end of the party, she better stop for a while.

"Having a dance party was a great idea!" Cream said, grabbing a snack from the table. Surprisingly, most of the bowls with food were still half-full.

"I know. Everyone is having so much fun," she said, eyeing all her friends. Especially Sonic. He was dancing like there was no tomorrow, and the way the lights moved around, it seemed as though he was a multi-colored body beating to the music.

Just then, the watch on Cream's wrist began to beep. It marked that it was 8:55. Her mom had no problem with her going to a party to have fun with her friends, but told her she was going to pick her up at nine. She didn't want her to be out later than that.

"I'm sorry Amy, but I have to leave. Momma said I have to leave at nine," she said. She wanted to stay a little longer, but she knew that her mother didn't allow it.

"It's okay, Cream. I'm glad you had a good time," Amy replied. She then heard another song, and smiled. Not this song, but the next, would be the song that would be a hit. When she first listened to it, she literally couldn't stop dancing, even in the middle of the record store.

"Momma's already here?" Cream pointed out as she looked towards the door. "Well, I'd better go now. Bye Amy!" she said, slightly sad that she had to leave, but always polite.

"Bye Cream! Nice to know you had fun!" she screamed, as the volume of the music made it impossible to talk normally unless you were three feet away.

Cream then went to the door, where Vanilla was waiting. They exchanged a few words and then left, leaving the pink hedgehog by herself. That is, until Sonic came to grab some food. Amy saw a chance to talk to him, as most of the party he had been dancing, sometimes his feet flying in the air, making it impossible to exchange words.

"Having fun, Sonic?" she asked, half knowing the answer already, half asking just to hear him say it.

Sonic had already stuffed a mouthful of salty treats in his mouth, so he waited until he swallowed the snacks before answering. He gulped loudly and then turned his eyes at Amy. "You bet, Amy. I love this party. Did you choose the music?"

"Of course I did. I wanted to make sure you had fun," she replied with a smile, glad to know that he was having a great time. Yes, the party so far had been a success.

"Well, you did it. I haven't had this much fun dancing in a long time. Thanks Amy, this was a great idea," he said, already grabbing another mouthful of food. He didn't take a break, but he did need to regain his lost energy.

Amy was smiling. Right now she didn't care that Sonic wasn't her boyfriend. Both of them were having fun together. It was more than enough.

As soon as Sonic swallowed his mouthful, the music changed. The previously slow, soft beats were replaced by new beats. Full of life, full of energy. It was irresistible. The moment the music reached his ears, his feet already started tapping to the rhythm. Amy looked at Sonic; it was obvious he wanted to dance to this new, funky music.

"Sonic, wanna dance?" she asked, smiling. She had her energies back, she felt like moving her body and let the energy flow through her.

"You bet!" he replied, and ran straight to the center of the dance floor, his feet already matching the beats of the music. Amy went right beside him, her own moves attracting Sonic's eyes. And their friends were all dancing to the music. Everyone forgot about the world and just danced in this world of music and lights. Despite dancing all night long, they still let their limbs move around wildly.

_**One more time we're gonna celebrate  
**__**Oh yeah all right don't stop the dancing**_  
_**One more time we're gonna celebrate**_  
_**Oh yeah all right don't stop the dancing**_

Everyone was dancing, and Amy just let the music take over her mind and body. She let herself be free to the music and let it move her body. The music is in the air was so vivid, so alive, nobody could resist the beats. The girl just danced, let her limbs and her dress float around in a sea of lights, music and freedom.

_**One more time we're gonna celebrate  
**__**Oh yeah all right don't stop the dancing  
**__**One more time we're gonna celebrate  
**__**Oh yeah don't stop the dancing**_

Sonic was dancing wildly, the beats asking for him to dance faster and faster. He could move his body in a million different ways. He was having so much fun, letting the energy of the music beat through his body. He didn't have a worry in the world. Everyone just forgot about the world and just let the joy sink into them.

_**One more time you know I'm just feelin'  
**__**Celebration  
**__**Tonight  
**__**Celebrate  
**__**Don't wait too late  
**__**We don't stop, you can't stop  
**__**We're gonna celebrate**_

The music slowed, letting their bodies breathe in. Everyone just went with the rhythm of the music. Sonic and Amy stopped, letting their heart recover from the experience. Both of them looked at each other. They could both see the joy in their faces. Amy was having the time of her life, and so was Sonic. Amy just wanted to celebrate and be free. To be happy and enjoy her life. But most of all, she wanted him. She wanted Sonic more than anything else. She wanted to show him just how much joy beat in her heart when she saw him. She wanted a chance. Sonic kept looking at his friends, all with smiles on their faces, and then turned to look at Amy. He could see her smile.

_**One more time  
One more time**_

Her smile, showing her joy, her happiness. But in her eyes, he could see her heart, showing what she wanted. She could see her, looking at him with love and hope. He didn't know what to think. Even though he'd been in this situation so many times, he never knew how to approach it. He never knew how to approach her love.

_**One more time a celebration  
**__**You know we're gonna do it right**_  
_**Tonight, just feeling  
**__**Music's got me feeling the need  
**__**We're gonna celebrate  
**__**One more time  
**__**Celebrate and dance so free  
Music's got me feeling so free  
**__**Celebrate and dance so free  
**__**One more time**_

The music was floating and filling the air, the beats travelling so alive in the air. Everyone just wanted to celebrate all night long. Amy kept looking at Sonic, with love beating in her heart. She wanted to tell him what she felt so much, she knew that she loved him so much. The music seemed to enhance her emotions even more. The beats made her heart beat with more passion. But she tried to leave that aside, and just enjoy this night. She and Sonic were having fun, having a great time. That was all that mattered tonight. She wanted to leave her worries abehind and not worry about anything. Sonic tried to froget about it as well, just feel the energy in the air, wanting to dance. Everyone tried to leave the worries and doubts behind, forget about the world and just celebrate so free.

_**Music's got me feeling so free  
**__**We're gonna celebrate  
**__**Celebrate and dance so free  
**__**One more time**_

Both hedgehogs forgot all about it, forgot about their doubts and worries. Right now was the time to dance and be free. They just wanted to enjoy the party to the fullest. She wanted to enjoy this moment, and not worry about what came after. Just to have a good time. Tomorrow would be a new day to try again. And even though she still longed for Sonic in her heart, for a while she just danced, swimming in a musical sea of happiness.

Then, the rhythm picked up again, and soon everyone began dancing wildly again. And for a few minutes, everyone just let the music control them. And though sweat and weariness was accumulating, the music kept asking for more and more, more dancing, more moves, more energy. For a few minutes, everyone became entranced by the catchy tunes and forgot about everything.

Eventually, the song finished, and the slower, more relaxing beats filled the air. But after such vigorous dancing, everyone sat down to rest and regain their energy. And even though their muscles hurt and protested everyone had a smile on his face. Even Knuckles looked like he had a great time, despite his initial protest to dance. Everyone was having a great time.

Amy, however, knew that the party would soon end. It was getting dark outside, it was late and everyone was tired of dancing. It was time for the party to finish. However, she wanted to do one last thing before leaving. Besides opening her presents.

The last song had finished, and now the party lights were out. After a few minutes of labored breaths, everyone told Amy what a blast the party had been.

"Great party, Amy," Sonic said, with a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun," Tails added, smiling and trying to ignore his damp fur

"You really know how to throw a party, girl," Rouge mentioned

"Yeah…it was okay," Knuckles said, not daring to look her in the eye. Until he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. "Hey, what's the big idea?" he turned around to see who it was, only to be greeted by Rouge's frown.

"Is that it? You ought to learn some manners! You know it was much better than that," Rouge added, angrily. Sometimes he could be so rude; she just wanted to kick some sense into his head. "I saw you dancing over there. Don't you tell me or her that you didn't enjoy it!"

Knuckles only grumbled for a second or two before letting out a puff of air. "Alright, I had fun. Thanks for inviting me."

"I'm glad you had fun," she said. Nothing was more rewarding than to see all her friends thanking her for the party. It made all the hard work and toil worth it.

"So, can we give you your presents now?" Sonic asked, getting ready to run over to the table where they were and grab his gift to her.

"Yes, of course!" the girl added giddily, but grabbed Sonic's arm before he could go. The blue hero turned towards her and looked at her eyes. He knew that look very well. A little too well. Oh man, he knew where she was going with this one.

"Did you get me something special, Sonic?" she asked with hope in her voice, though softly so that only he would hear. The other night she spent hours dreaming and imagining what Sonic would give her for today. She really had no idea what to expect, but in a corner of her mind, she was hoping, dreaming that he would finally take her out. A date, maybe just a night out when he had the time, or simply a personal gift that would somehow tell her that he cares a lot for her. She knew it wasn't likely, but after seeing him having so much fun, she kept thinking what it would happen.

Sonic gulped loudly. He wondered if they were looking, but his legs were not cooperating with him. He really didn't know what to say. He knew what she wanted, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her what he thought.

"And, uh…by something special…what do you mean?" he let out a small nervous laugh at the end. He simply didn't know what to do with Amy when this came up. And he never knew how to tell her. He felt that familiar fear in his heart, so he was left without words.

Amy just blinked, until she figured that Sonic maybe just needed a little push. "I think you know what I'd like," she kept looking straight into his eyes, which didn't encourage him to go on; it made him even more nervous.

"Oh man…" he said, without meaning to, and turned away. His smile was gone and he knew that he had to tell her. Even if it hurt, she deserved to know the truth. "Amy…I'm not…ask you out…or anything," he just couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. It would hurt too much to see her pain. He didn't like it either, but he just didn't want what she did. Dang, why was he always forced to break her heart?

Amy's heart sunk. Alas, it had all been a fantasy. The same dream shattered all over again. She let her head hung from her neck, her fingers released his arm. He probably wanted to run away, anyway. All that dancing, her dress, the music…it had been a great party, but it failed to conquer him.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I just…don't feel what you do," he said, trying his best to look at her. While it was a relief not to face her eyes, he felt that guilt weighing him down.

"It's okay, I get it. I understand," she tried to hold back the tears, but she couldn't do anything to stop the pain in her heart. Nothing ever worked, did it?

The rest were just standing awkwardly, holding their presents after witnessing the exchange. Knuckles and Rouge looked at each other, both wondering what to do, and Tails just stood there. He was thankful that at least he didn't have to pick a side on this. It was painful enough for everybody.

"But…I did get you something that I know you'll like," Sonic said, with a hint of excitement in his voice. Amy raised her head in curiosity, and saw a small smile in Sonic's lips. Did he have something special for her after all?

"You…really?" she said, happiness emerging again in her face. It was a relief to Sonic to see that that hurdle has been passed.

"Of course I did, Amy. You didn't think I'd get you something nice, did you?" he said with a wink. He knew that with those words he'd managed to cheer her up again. He ran to the table and grabbed his gift, then came back and showed her a golden wrapped box with a red bow over it.

"Oh Sonic, thank you!" she said, and wrapped the hedgehog again in one of her well-known hugs. This caused the box to drop to the floor and the remaining guests to let out small chuckles, glad to see that the problem had been sorted out.

"Amy…please, let go!" he said, and when the girl complied, he grabbed in a lungful of air.

"Sorry Sonic, but I get excited easily," she said, giggling. He always looked so cute.

"Yeah, I can see that," he said, and then grabbed his box from the floor, still intact, and then extended his arms, offering her his gift. "I might not be able to give you a date…" he added, and paused to ignore the guilt that resurfaced. "But I did get you a gift that you'll like."

"What is it?" her mind was running all over again with possibilities. Oh, it could be anything, anything at all…

"Oh, just, you know…something special," he added, and he could feel his cheeks blushing, and prayed silently that no one saw that. Even if he couldn't give her a gate, he knew that this would make her happy as well. "Here you go, Amy. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Sonic," she said, and reached for her gift.

She was about to have it in her hands, when suddenly, everything shook, and a loud rumbling was heard. Everyone lost their balance and fell to the ground, and the gifts feel to the ground. It seemed as though a small earthquake had happened. "What was that?" Asked Tails alarmed. He kept hearing noises outside, as well as many voices of panic.

Suddenly, metal claws broke through the walls and made huge holes everywhere. Everyone took cover from the moving metal arms. Amy looked around, and was glad to see that no one was hurt from the protruding metallic machines. However, one of the claws happened to land straight over Sonic's gift, instantly crushing it beyond recognition. It was a reflection of what her own heart felt like. His gift…his special gift, ruined.

"Sonic! I know you're out there somewhere, so if you have the guts to face me, get out here now!" a voice screamed. A very familiar voice.

"Eggman," Sonic simply stated. Why did he have to pick today of all days? It was Amy's party, he was dancing, he was having fun, and he was about to give her his gift…and now he had to face Eggman.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going out there!" Knuckles stated, trying to show off how brave he was. He punched a hole in the wall and left to face the evil doctor.

"Hang on! You're going to get hurt if you don't have me there to protect you!" Rouge teased him before flying through the now destroyed ceiling.

"Man, why did he have to attack now?" Sonic asked. He really wanted to see her face when she saw his gift. Oh well. It didn't matter now. Eggman was attacking and he seemed serious about it. "Come on, Tails. Let's get rid of that fat doctor," he encouraged his little brother and both left the building, avoiding the claws that tried to grab them from all sides.

Amy just sat there for a minute, looking around. Just a few minutes ago, they were partying, dancing, and Sonic was going to give her a gift. And now…it was on the floor, ruined and probably reduced to worthless material. It was all ruined. Her night was over in an instant. She let out a small sob, trying to control her sadness.

Then, she felt all that sadness turn into anger. Eggman. That fat, stupid doctor had ruined her night. He attacked his friends, and now he had taken Sonic away from her. She felt her anger increasing, and with fiery eyes, let out her hammer, and started crushing the claws left and right, venting her anger at the metal and wires.

"Eggman, you are so paying for ruining my night!"


	2. Aerodynamic

The point of these chapters is to express the feelings that the songs themselves seem to convey. So I have to listen to the songs, see what I feel, and then try to write something that could say the same thing. It's not always easy trying to transform music into words. If it were easy, things would be very different. By the way, you'll notice that something in this chapter is very vaguely described. That's on purpose. It's up to your imagination to fill the gap. One last thing: I suck at writing action scenes, they always come out boring. You'll have to forgive me for that.

**Aerodynamic**

When Sonic jumped through the hole in the wall, he expected to see Eggman and whatever gigantic robot he built this time. But the very first thing he saw the minute he was out of the building was robots. Hundreds and hundreds of robots, causing panic and havoc wherever they were. They were everywhere. Hundreds of robots, all identical, all with long and extendable metal arms with claws. All obeying the command of the evil doctor.

Eggman was in his famous hovercraft, floating up high, overlooking his metallic army destroy buildings, crush and destroy metal and concrete with ease, taking no special care for the inhabitants of the town.

"Sonic! I know you're down there. Show yourself!" he screamed.

When Sonic first jumped out of the hole, he was speechless. He was overwhelmed by this army of robots, and the sheer numbers of them. Many they didn't have his skills…but it was a frightening number. Not that he'd let that show, nor would Knuckles, who was also standing still just a few feet in front of him. But all the robots were now perfectly still, as if awaiting an order.

"What do you want Eggman? We were having a party, and you totally ruined it!" Sonic replied, not letting his fear and doubt show.

"A party? And you didn't invite me? How rude of you, Sonic," the doctor replied sarcastically with a grin. But soon, that grin was replaced by a cold frown. "But enough chitchat, Sonic. I didn't come here to catch up on you and your little friends."

"What do you want?" Knuckles replied. At last he was having some fun and letting himself go, and the doctor interrupting everything already put him in a bad mood.

"I'm here to announce that I plan to take over the world!" Eggman said for the millionth time. This caused everyone to roll their eyes. It was getting old.

"Again, Eggy?" Rouge replied as she gently glided back to the group. "What makes you think you can this time?"

"This time I have an undefeatable army of robots at my disposal, all of which can destroy and kill with the touch of a button. And there's nothing that can defeat that," he said, trimming his moustache with a look of contempt.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that," Tails replied from the back, with a determined look on his face. In the last few months he had come up with a few tricks. He was ready to take on this challenge.

"Oh, what a pity. All so determined and hopeful to fight, yet too naive to realize that it's all ultimately pointless," the doctor added with smugness, and a hint of bitterness. He was sure that this would be the first step in his inevitable victory. "How lovely to see all of you getting together…for your destruction!" he added, laughing out loud. That is, until he inspected the group more closely.

"Wait a minute. Where's that annoying pink brat?"

As if cue, a loud crash was heard, launching rubble and dust into the air. Behind that dust was a pink and gold hammer, belonging to only one hedgehog.

"Eggman, you are so paying for ruining my party!"

There she was, holding her hammer in fury, her eyes showing her anger. She had changed to her usual red dress; no way she was getting her party dress ruined because of a fat doctor.

"No, my dear, this time you will be paying the price. You and your little friends have held back my plans for too long. But tonight, everything will change!" he declared, as if the world were his orchestra.

"We'll see about that!" she screamed with fury, and swung her hammer and hit a robot, giving the first blow, which resulted in all the robots activating and running towards them.

The fight was on. All the robots lunged towards the heroes. Everyone started punching and destroying the robots as they could. Sonic began doing spin dashes while Amy swinged her hammer with strength and skill. Eggman was controlling his army as if they were toys. Knuckles was punching the robots until turning them to rubble, while Tails was dodging their claws and trying to find a weak spot, nad behind him Rouge was kicking the robots fiercely.

"The battalion is only a mere fraction of what I have! I have much more than that!" Eggman said from above, and pressed buttons which called even more robots to the battlefield, and the robots were now quicker and more agile. Eggman didn't spare a single robot, and called them all to attack the heroes.

At first, Sonic wasn't really worried. It seemed pretty simple: just a single spin dash or a good punch would do the trick and the robot would no longer be a problem. Even when more robots came, he has a grin on his face. It'd be a fun challenge for him.

He charged at the robots, bounced off them like a pinball, jumped on them, caused them to attack each other with fast movements and teasing them. He spin dashed straight through them, climbed on buildings and used their bodies as platforms. Despite having to avoid dozens of metal claws every second, he liked the challenge.

To make it better, instead of attacking, he started running, to see them trying to catch him with their claws, but they couldn't. He ran as fast as he could, making swift turns and running on the walls of buildings, jumping of them only to land on them, and them jumping only to see them damaging each others. He started making loops, enjoying the fact that he was too fast for the robots to control. He was too fast for them.

He loved the feeling that running gave him. The adrenaline, the energy, the speed of it all. Avoiding hundreds of things in mere seconds, destroying robots as if they were nothing, feeling the wind in his quills, his feet pumping, and the rush of it all…he loved it. Running at full speed, the excitement; it was the thing this guy loved the most.

Amy was swinging her fury and amazing skill, having no mercy at the robots that trashed her party, while Knuckles was punching holes in the metal with ease. He wasn't as angry as her, but at least he was enjoying it a bit. Rouge was kicking them and slicing whatever metal her boots could manage, while Tails was mostly dodging the claws, but still managing to bring down a couple of robots. He was trying to get to Eggman hovercraft and see if he could deactivate the metallic army.

But soon, more and more robots came in, and everyone had to keep up with the rhythm. All of them had to speed up against the huge army of metal and circuits. Everything was going faster, and everyone has to test their reflexes to the extreme to survive this barricade.

And as there more and more robots that became faster and faster as their learned the tactics of the heroes, they soon became tired. Their moves and punches were slower and less powerful. And yet, the robots were still fighting at full speed. More and more of them. It seemed like there was no end to this. And it was so hard to keep up. Even Sonic was tired by now. He was so focused in trying to destroy these things; he had no time to focus on anything else. He had to concentrate if he didn't want to make a mistake.

"Sonic!" a voice cried. Sonic instantly recognized that voice. It was Amy.

Sonic turned around and saw that Amy was in the grasp of one of the robots, and her hammer just couldn't take care of it. Sonic immediately rushed over and punched the robot, turning it into rubble, freeing Amy.

"Thanks, Sonic," she said, grateful that he had saved her.

"No problem, Amy," he said, while Knuckles was throwing punches left and right to cover their backs.

"Stop chatting and help me out here!" he demanded. While he certainly had the strength and the stamina to take of it, he lacked speed, and it was becoming more and more important in this battle.

"Look out!" Amy screamed, and jumped straight at Sonic, pushing him. Sonic didn't realize that the claw now grabbing Amy, squeezing the life out of her, was meant for him. She had jumped and pushed him out of the way. He could only look with surprise as he saw Amy grabbed by the robot as began to take flight as it revealed two hidden rocket booster.

"Amy!" he screamed, horrified as he realized that Amy was unconscious. The robot must've hit her in the head first. He stood up to try and get her, but as soon as he took a step, another robot hit him in the side, knocking him down to the floor, as he felt a claw wrapping around him, making sure the hero couldn't escape. He watched Amy being taken to Eggman while he felt so useless, feeling like there wasn't anything he could do to stop it.

"Well, well, well, it looks as if I've won a lovely little prize. Why, it looks as if you want it, Sonic. Come get it!" the doctor mocked from his ship, and he laughed as he watched Sonic squirm in his current position.

But then, his hovercraft started to short circuit, and his controls started to go haywire.

"What's going on? What happened to my controls?" the doctor asked alarmed, as the computer that controlled his army seemed to be powering down.

"Looking for this, Eggman?" a voice said. The doctor turned round, and the blood rushed from his face when he saw a young fox holding in his hands the chip that controlled his army.

"How did you get that?" he asked, forgetting for a moment that it meant that his robots were starting to malfunction.

"You should watch your back, Eggman. Or at least, the back of your ship," Tails explained with a smirk .He had sneaked up on the doctor, and removed with his hands the chip. The doctor really needed to upgrade his ship; he found it weird that it was the same one he'd been using for years. "Looks like your army isn't all that good now, does it?" he added.

Eggman turned pale as he realized that his army wasn't attacking anymore. He turned and saw that his enemies down below were not in danger anymore, just regaining their energies. With anger, he pushed a button, and two metal claws immediately came out of the ship. One of them knocked Tails to the ground and snatched the chip, while the other took hold of the pink hedgehog that the other robot was about to release.

"You may have won this round, Sonic, but I'll be back! But since I have your little girl, I think that this battle wasn't a total loss for me," the doctor commented from above, but then turned to face the girl. He had a smile on his face. He had an idea, and he knew that with this, Sonic and his friends wouldn't dare attack him.

"You won't be able to find her, Sonic. But I know you'll try to look for her, anyway. But I warn you...if you threaten to ruin my plans for world domination, your pink friend here will be the first to suffer. And this time, I won't hold back!" the doctor said, and then the hovercraft started to fly away, carrying with it the chip and an unconscious Amy, while Eggman laughed, certain that they would be back to rescue her anyway.

"Amy!" Sonic pleaded, but it was no use. She couldn't hear his words. She was carried away by the doctor and Sonic could only watch as Amy disappeared from his eyes. Sonic just stood there, his friends sharing his feelings. He was left only with an impossible dilemma. She wasn't here. Amy was gone.


	3. Digital Love

I won't blame you guys if you think the plot has already been used a million times, or that you've seen this so many times that it's unoriginal. I'm worried about that as well, but this is what I've planned. Planning is always the hardest thing for me, actually thinking of everything that will happen and why. But enough chitchat, I hope you enjoy the next chapter in this (probably over-clichéd) story.

**Digital Love**

It felt really odd. She couldn't feel anything at all. She couldn't feel her arms or legs, and it was all dark. Slowly, she began to feel her body again. The first thing she could tell was that she was lying a on a cold, hard floor. Slowly, she managed to open her eyes. However, she was only greeted by the sight of metal.

Amy sat up, only to realize that she was sitting in a cage. Again. So many times already she had ended up in a cage, captured and held hostage for the evil doctor. And though it was a boring plan that had already failed hundreds of times, Amy still felt fear and worry every time she ended locked up between those metal bars. In a way, she had grown accustomed to ending up in a cell like this, but still, that fear never left her heart.

Well, fear or not, she didn't plan on staying there. She quickly stood up and summoned her hammer, and started to hammer the walls with fury. She tried her best to escape, to try and free herself from her cell, but no matter how hard she swung her hammer at the bars, they wouldn't break. They were too strong for her to break.

But Amy tried to remain strong, and kept hammering the walls over and over. And yet, this time she couldn't break free. Those bars held fast, no matter how hard or how furiously Amy tried to break them, bend them, or perhaps even make a dent. But still, nothing. After a while, she just couldn't keep hitting the bars. She had put too much effort into a pointless struggle.

She took a moment to catch her breath, and looked around her. All she could see was metal and wires. Her cage was in a small room, metal covering every wall, the floor. But when she looked up, she didn't see a ceiling. She saw high over her conveyor belts, machine and giant mechanisms, almost like a floating factory on top of her head. She couldn't tell what the machines were doing, but judging by the faint noises of metal clashing and the faint smell of molten metal in the air, that this was Eggman's robot factory. At least it explained where all those robots came from. And there were hundreds of wires dangling from the walls. An improvised prison in an otherwise overused place. But it was hardly a pretty sight for her eyes. Metal, wires, gears, belts, machines…so grey, so dull, so lifeless. She decided not to waste any more time looking at it, and sat on a corner of the cage and let out a sigh of boredom.

So, stuck in a cage again. Why did this happen so many times? Why was it that she ended up being the damsel in distress so often? Well, it worked. They always came for her, didn't they? As she looked around, she realized just how much she hated this part. The waiting. Waiting for her friends to come, or Eggman to do something with her. She didn't know what would happen, but she knew she hated the waiting.

She felt so useless, sitting in a cage, waiting for something to happen. Did her friends know what it was like, waiting for something to happen? Maybe they did, but she thought none of them had as much experience as she did. She still wanted to hammer the bars in frustration, but she knew it was pointless. She was left to sit around, waiting to be rescued. Even though she didn't remember anything after that blow to her head, she already knew what was going on. Kidnapped again, waiting for Sonic to show up and rescue her.

Her lips smiled at the mere thought of him. Of course, Sonic would show up! She was waiting for him to come get her. She knew he would come. He always did. No matter how often she fell into Eggman's hands, he would always rescue her. And yet, something was bothering her. She got kidnapped a lot. In a corner of her heart, she feared that she was nothing more than the girl who would always get in trouble and drag Sonic. That she was just someone else to save.

No, that couldn't be it, she told herself. That couldn't be it. No, that wasn't true. Surely Sonic didn't think of her that way. Even if every day, she chased him, and he never said yes to her, surely he cared for her. Why else did he rescue her so many times? He ran miles and beat the doctor every time, only to rescue her, to make sure she was safe. She giggled at that thought. She pictured Sonic running to save her, destroying the robots, opening her cage, holding her in his arms…

Well, she had dreamed of that many times, hadn't she? Every day, every time she was alone in her cell she dreamt of that. It was her heart's deepest desire. Every time she saw him, she felt a thrill in her heart, like a burst of energy opened up inside of her. Like there was a chance for her to be loved. To be loved by him…that was one of the reasons she threw that party.

She wanted to catch his eye. For a moment, she really felt as though he really liked her. They were both dancing so free, letting themselves go, and when she looked at him, she thought that she saw something different…like his eyes were looking at her with powerful emotions. It was almost the way she imagined it. She let her memory go back, and remember what she saw, what she felt. She could remember it clearly, and she was so happy…

_**Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
And it looked like everyone was having fun  
The kind of feeling I've waited so long**_

She remembered her dream. Last night, she spent the entire night dreaming about that night. She saw in her mind the party, the lights, the music, herself and Sonic dancing wildly. She spent all night thinking about the party she would have. And she saw herself dancing right beside him, letting her move her body alongside him. She was watching him smile, having so much fun. She had been waiting so long for something like this, just having fun, her and Sonic, not caring about anything else. It was perfect for her.

_**Don't stop come a little closer  
As we jam the rhythm gets stronger  
There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun  
We were dancing all night long**_

Suddenly, Sonic slows down a bit. She looked at him eyes, he seemed unsure. She tells him to keep dancing, keep moving, and she ends up convincing him. It felt as though with every move, every turn and shake would make the music even stronger. And the more they danced, the closer they were to each other, almost as is something invisible was pulling them together. And they kept dancing, never tiring, as if looking at each other only gave them even more energy. She could feel in his eyes, his smile that he wanted her. That he wanted to be close to her, to hold her and feel her emotions.

_**The time is right to put my arms around you  
You're feeling right  
You wrap your arms around too  
But suddenly I feel the shining sun  
Before I knew it this dream was all gone**_

And then, he saw him take a look at her, watch her every move, look into her eyes. She knew this was it, the perfect moment to show him how she felt. She stopped dancing, and so did he, and she took the chance to wrap her arms around him. Not to crush him, not to make sure he didn't move, but just so that he knew that she loved him. And the smile on his face was so clear, it warmed her heart. Slowly, he put his own arms around her, surrounding her with his own feelings. She looked deep into his eyes, and could see nothing but love, a want to feel her. And so slowly, she started to close her eyes and lean to him, waiting for the moment to come…

And just like that, it was over. She woke up, feeling the heat of sunlight over her bed sheets and warming her. It took her a second to understand what happened, until she realized it was all a dream, a fantasy that only existed in her mind. The music, the lights, his face, his own strong hug, his want, all gone so quickly, without a warning. Oh, it wasn't fair! She was so happy for one moment, but then reality takes all it all away. He never did show her love, that he liked her. Only when she dreamed and fantasized could she ever have the thing she wanted the most. She just wanted to hold Sonic, love him and kiss him. But still, nothing ever worked. Nothing.

_**Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
I wish this dream comes true**_

Amy let out a sigh of frustration. What if…what if that was true? What if nothing made Sonic change his mind? What would she do? She had no idea. She tried so hard to make him notice her, she tried so much. But still, nothing. And after that having that dream, and going to the party with such hopes, and then ending up with nothing, she was left thinking. What would she do if Sonic never paid attention to her? She had no idea. She promised never to give up. But still, having many hopes and nothing to remember was a pain in her heart. All she could ever do is just wish that one day he'd realize just how powerful her feelings are, and how wonderful they could be.

_**Ooh, I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
We'll make this dream come true**_

One day, she thought, Sonic will eventually come to her arms. She had faith that her heart was right, that she had made the right choice. She trusted Sonic more than anything, and he trusted her heart to him. And even though he rejected her a million times and the pain was always lingering in her soul, she would still go on. Even when she didn't know what to do, how to keep on trying. She got up and tried to walk a little bit around her cage, if only to keep her distracted until he came. But there was nothing here catch her eyes. Metal bars, metal walls, metal doors. Nothing, not even a hint of blue anywhere around her. After all that thinking, still at square one. Spending her evenings alone, no one holding the girl in a pair of warm arms.

_**Why don't you play the game?  
Why don't you play the game?**_

_Well, another day, another boring afternoon waiting in a cage, waiting to be rescued._

She grabbed one of the cold bars, wishing he were already here. Oh, he'd show up, he'd break the bars, and then take her out of this awful place, and he'd run far with her, so far away…But she had to wait.

_Oh, I feel so useless. I can't even break these bars._

She tried to kick the cage in frustration, but her foot only got wedged between two bars. Annoyed, she tried to wiggle her foot out, but she couldn't. Her boot was too wide to let her foot back in again.

_Oh, come on!_

She pulled her leg even more, but still to no avail, until she gave it one big tug, but it only made her stumble and fall, as her boot was stuck between the metal bars, and she was on the floor with a slight bruise on her head from the fall. She stood up quickly, and immediately summoned her hammer, if only to let out her frustration.

"Oh…Why can't I do anything?" she screamed, swinging her hammer around and hitting the bars pointlessly, until she hit her own boot and sent it flying to the other side of the room, but on the way it got caught in the hanging wires, and pulled a couple of them, and jerked at whatever they were hooked on up on the factory. Curious, Amy looked up to see what that wire was hooked up to anyway, as there wasn't much else to see. She couldn't see much, but those wires seemed to be connected to a large container of some sort. That's when she realized that it was actually tipping over, and it had a sort of red, gooey liquid…what a minute, was that…liquid metal?

Amy's froze with horror as she saw boiling liquid metal falling from above. She snapped out of it, and in a split second she ran to a corner of her cage. And just in time, too, as the liquid hit the metal bars, instantly creating a sizzling sound. Amy could feel the heat of that liquid, and tried her best to escape the cage, but again, the bars kept her a prisoner. But when she looked around, she saw that the liquid metal was so hot that it was actually bending and dissolving the solid metal. And in front of her eyes, the bars disappear, leaving behind a way out.

_You've got to be kidding me._

_Seriously? I hammer these walls like nuts and they don't have a dent, but I throw a boot and suddenly I'm free?_

Still not believing her luck, Amy ran towards the hole and jumped the pool of melting metal. Once she had her feet on the ground, she put her boot back on and turned towards the door. She was about to open it when a thought entered her mind and left her paralyzed on the spot.

_But if I leave…Sonic will come and find nobody. He'll come to rescue me, and I'm gone…_

_Girl, you have a chance to be free! Don't spoil it!_

_But Sonic…he'll come for me…I want to be there when he comes._

_But this is your chance to show him that you can manage to escape Eggman's base for yourself! That you can put up a fight on your own, that you can beat his base!_

_But…if I show him I can leave on my own, then he won't come._

_Don't be silly, girl. Show him that you're not just a kidnapped princess. And you know that Sonic always comes._

With that last thought, Amy suddenly took a big breath. She needed to stick up for herself, not depend on Sonic every time this happened. And then, she hammered the door open, and getting ready to put a fight with Eggman's robots, Amy left the room and started running, planning her escape.


End file.
